User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 107: This Is How I Disappear (2)
Main Plot: Scott (Scott and Lauren are walking home together) Lauren: So, you’re now sneaking off to clubs you’re not allowed to go to? This isn’t the cute little kid that used to be my neighbor. Scott: Yeah, well I’m not a little kid anymore. Lauren: True… Scott: What were you doing after school anyway? Lauren: Worked on a project. Just wait until you’re senior year, it sucks ass. Scott: I still have a while before I have to worry. Lauren: Lucky you. I heard you’re joining FilmFridayz this week? Scott: Yeah, I need some new friends and Olivia told me that everyone there was pretty friendly. Lauren: You’ll make a lot of new friends in no time. Maybe then you won’t have to sneak off to Pride. Scott: Yeah, but I don’t want to leave Pride…it’s so much fun. Lauren: What do you guys even do there, like talk about- Scott: Oh shit… (Scott’s dad pulls up into the driveway in front of them) Lauren: Someone’s busted. Mr. Taylor: Scott, where were you?! Scott: I… Mr. Taylor: And don’t tell me you were with Eliza because we already called her and she said you were never with her today. Scott: Dad…I- Mr. Taylor: Get in the car! (Lauren gives Scott an apologetic look as he gets in and his dad drives off) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Moon are playing a video game while Jamie is texting by them) Moon: So, should I ask about all this Blake drama? Jamie: Oh yeah, are you guys still together? I heard he got busted for pot. Eliza: I’m not sure what’s going on anymore. He’s suspended for like two weeks so I won’t see him for a while. It’ll give me some time to think this whole thing over. Moon: You don’t think you should visit him or text him or anything? Eliza: I shouldn’t have to. He made a stupid move and got suspended and now I’m supposed to go act like his lapdog? Jamie: I agree with you. Moon: I just feel bad for the guy I guess… Eliza: I don’t…he can drink and smoke all he wants but he can’t expect me to stop cutting. Third Plot: Julia/Jamie (Julia opens the door and Caylee walks in) Caylee: I got here as quick as I could, what’s up? Julia: Caylee, I’m such an idiot. Caylee: What do you mean? Julia: I did something really stupid last night… Caylee: Oh no, what is it? Julia: I had sex with Jeremy last night… Caylee: Are you serious? Julia: It was so stupid and I know if Jamie ever found out she would just die. Caylee: Are you…getting yourself checked? Julia: Do you think I should? I mean, Jeremy wasn’t that good, I’ve had better. Caylee: Really? It kinda seems like he would be. Julia: Back to the point, how do I tell him it was a mistake? I mean, maybe he’ll want to date me! Caylee: Just tell him the truth, that your friend likes him and you could never do that to her. Julia: You think he’ll hate me? Caylee: Maybe, but you’re not the main focus. Jamie is. Julia: Right…Jamie. Main Plot: Scott (Scott's parents are both furious and he sets his stuff down) Mrs. Taylor: Why would you go to that meeting after we told you not to? Mr. Taylor: I don’t think you understand how upset we are. Scott: Believe me, I know. Mr. Taylor: Please tell me you’re not gay! Scott: I’m not! Mrs. Taylor: Are you confused? Scott: No…I like girls and I’m 100% straight. Mr. Taylor: You swear? Scott: …yeah. Mrs. Taylor: Then why did you go? Scott: Because there I actually have friends! Mr. Taylor: What’s that supposed to mean? Scott: I’ve been at high school for almost a month and I haven’t made any new friends at all! There I met a lot of cool people. Mr. Taylor: No, you met a lot of freaks. Scott: Think what you guys want okay, but I’m going to that club. Mr. Taylor: Oh no, because from now on, every Wednesday I’m picking you up straight after school. Why don’t you join a normal club? Scott: This isn’t fair…I’m not hurting anyone! You’re punishing me for joining a club that promotes love and acceptance? Mr. Taylor: Or that promotes homosexuality as normal? Scott: It’s not promoting it! Mr. Taylor: That’s sure not what it sounds like. Mrs. Taylor: Just accept our decision, Scott. Scott: I can’t accept something I don’t think is right… Mr. Taylor: Neither can we! (Scott shakes his head and walks off) Third Plot: Julia/Jamie (At school the next day, Caylee runs up to Jeremy at his locker and hits him) Jeremy: What was that for?! Caylee: Are you stupid? Why would you sleep with Julia after you told Jamie you would go on a date with her? Jeremy: How did you find out? Caylee: Julia told me, she tells me everything. Jeremy: No one was supposed to find out… Caylee: You can’t have two girlfriends, you’re going to have to choose between Julia and Jamie. Jeremy: I know, I know. It was a one-time thing with Julia and I regret it. Caylee: Well you better hope Jamie never finds out. (Caylee walks off and Jeremy looks guilty) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is walking in the hall and Kat runs up to her) Kat: Eliza, I need to talk to you! Eliza: If it’s about Blake, I’m not interested. Kat: Please, just give me two minutes! Eliza: Fine…go. Kat: Blake is a freaking mess without you! He’s been texting me nonstop asking me to talk to you because he can’t go another day without you. He knows that lying to you was wrong and doesn’t expect you to forgive him, but he just wants an answer from you. Eliza: Alright, you’re times up. Kat: One, no it’s not! And two, you can’t just ignore him like this. Eliza: Watch me. (Kat grabs Eliza and stops her) Kat: He needs you, Eliza. Eliza: I…I know. Kat: So stop torturing him and just give him a chance to speak. Eliza: I can’t…I need to think this over. The day he gets back here I’ll talk to him and let him speak but I just don’t know what I’m going to do or say right now. Okay, Kat? You can tell him that. (Eliza walks away and Kat looks disappointed) Main Plot: Scott (Scott is sitting by his locker and Olivia and Sophie are next to him) Sophie: I mean, I never told my mom what club I was going to to begin with. I just said it was book club. Scott: Do you think if you told her she would care? Sophie: I don’t know… Olivia: I mean, there’s not much you can do about it other than just go. Scott: Coming from the rebel girl herself, I just put up? Olivia: Well it’s not like you’re going to break the rules or anything. Scott: I just did, when I snuck off and went after my parents said no the first time. Olivia: True… Sophie: There’s Mr. Pendar, you could ask him! Scott: Great idea, thanks Soph! (Scott runs up to Mr. Pendar) Scott: Hi, can I talk to you for a minute? Mr. Pendar: Yeah, what’s on your mind? Scott: It’s about Pride… Mr. Pendar: I figured. Scott: I really want to go, but my parents won’t let me. Mr. Pendar: Okay… Scott: So…what should I do? Mr. Pendar: You don’t go to Pride. Scott: But- Mr. Pendar: Listen, don’t disobey your parents just because you want to go to a club. Maybe one day they’ll let you go, but until then I wish you luck. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting. (Mr. Pendar walks away and Scott looks confused) Moon: What’d he say? Scott: He told me not to go… Olivia: Maybe it’s for the best? Scott: I really doubt that… Third Plot: Julia/Jamie (Julia walks into the computer lab and sees Jamie) Julia: Hey, what’s up? Jamie: Just editing my video I did with Jeremy for English. Julia: Same. I don’t even know what I recorded, but maybe it’s good. Do you mind watching my camera while I go to the bathroom? Jamie: No problem. (Julia leaves and Jamie picks up her camera, watching her last video. She looks confused as she watches it) Julia: The closer we get, the closer we remain…forever… (Jamie’s mouth drops as she sees them kiss in the video and she puts it down as they start taking their clothes off) Caylee: Oh my god… Jamie: Why the hell is she recording herself having sex?! Caylee: You weren’t supposed to find out about that… Jamie: What kind of slut does that? Caylee: You’re not mad that she did it? Jamie: No, I’m creeped out that she taped it. Caylee: But…but I thought you liked Jeremy. Jamie: I do, but that doesn’t mean that I own him and no one else can have him. I’m happy that he and Julia hit it off…literally. Caylee: Really? You know they both feel super bad about it and swear to never do it again. Jamie: I really don’t care, Cay. Caylee: Oh, alright. I better go Julia to delete that video ASAP. (Caylee leaves and Jamie looks back at the video of them as they kiss. She starts to cry and closes the camera) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is walking down the hall holding a slip and passes by Kat) Kat: You got one too? Eliza: What’s it for? Kat: The guidance counselor is going to talk to you about what you know about Blake’s “drug issues.” Eliza: What did you tell her? Kat: I told her that they weren’t his and he was holding them for a friend. You’re going to turn him in, aren’t you? Eliza: I’m not going to lie to a guidance counselor. Kat: Real nice, Eliza. You’re such a good girlfriend! (Kat walks off and Eliza walks into the guidance office) Ms. Dayton: Hi Eliza, please take a seat. Eliza: Alright. Ms. Dayton: You’re not in trouble, I just need to ask you a few questions about your boyfriend. Eliza: How do you know who I’m dating? Ms. Dayton: Please, you guys make out in the hall all the time. Eliza: Oh…sorry. Ms. Dayton: Don’t be, I was a teen once too. I know what it’s like to have a boyfriend and be in love. If you ask me, these “No PDA” rules are a bit harsh, but that stays between us. Eliza: Oh..alright. Ms. Dayton: Listen, I’ll try to make this short. Do you love Blake? Eliza: I…I don’t know. Ms. Dayton: Do you care about him? Eliza: Of course. Ms. Dayton: And I’m sure he cares about you. You want what’s best for him, right? Eliza: Yeah. Ms. Dayton: Do you know anything about the drugs that were found in Blake’s locker? Eliza: Uh… (Eliza hears Kat’s voice in her head saying “you’re such a good girlfriend”) Eliza: I don’t want to sell him out…but his friend told him to keep them in his locker while he was away. Ms. Dayton: Really? Eliza: Yeah…they weren’t his. Ms. Dayton: Alright, thanks for coming in, Eliza. I’m sure I’ll see you again before you graduate, so see you then. (Eliza gets up and leaves and sees Kat standing outside the door) Kat: Alright, you are a pretty good girlfriend, no sarcasm. Eliza: Thanks…maybe I will go see Blake… Kat: That would mean the world to him. Eliza: I know… Main Plot: Scott (Brittany, Chloe, and Scott are eating lunch) Brittany: Hey, is it okay if my friend Harley sits with us? Chloe: I don’t care. Harley: Hi, thanks for letting me sit here. Scott: No problem. I’m Scott. Harley: I like that name. I’ll be back. Chloe: Oh, I’ll go with you. (Chloe and Harley leave to get lunch and Brittany sits next to Scott) Brittany: Harley likes you…a lot. Scott: I just met her. Brittany: Yeah, but she told me that you’re super cute and she would date you in an instant. Scott: Whoa, that’s sudden. Brittany: Too bad you’re more interested in guys at the moment. Scott: No I’m not…I’m just confused. Brittany: Maybe you’re bi, who knows. Chloe: We’re back. Scott: So Harley, how are you liking high school? Harley: I think it’s great! Scott: Hey, I’m going to this video club later today. Would you like to be my date? Harley: You mean like…a real date? Scott: Yeah, I mean unless you already have a boyfriend. Harley: No, I am boyfriendless! But I don’t even really know you. Scott: So, we can learn all about each other. Harley: I mean, that would be cool. Scott: Cool, so will you be my girlfriend? Harley: Uh, yeah! Scott: Awesome! Chloe: Whoa, you two don’t wait around. Brittany: You don’t say… (Harley grabs Scott’s hand and Scott puts on a fake smile) Sub Plot: Eliza (Moon starts to walk with Eliza in the hall) Moon: Heard your name being called on the PA earlier, what was it for? Eliza: Oh…the guidance counselor wanted to talk to me about Blake’s drugs. Moon: What did you tell her? Eliza: I told her that they were his friend’s and not his. Moon: So is the drama between you two finally over? Eliza: I don’t know… Moon: Alright, can I tell you something without you getting mad at me? Eliza: I’m scared…but sure. Moon: You need to stop cutting…you’re not doing it for the right reasons. Eliza: What do you mean? Moon: People that cut do it for either attention or because it’s the only way they can feel emotion. You do it to piss off your boyfriend. Eliza: So? Moon: So, it’s stupid! Eliza, if someone sees and reports you to the guidance counselor or whatever, how stupid will you sound when you tell them you do it to get back at your boyfriend. That sounds so twisted! Eliza: I mean…I guess, but how will Blake ever stop smoking if I stop cutting. That means he wins. Moon: If you hate his smoking so bad then just break up with him until he stops! Eliza: You really think I should do that? Moon: It’s better than what you’re doing now. Eliza: I’ll try it… Moon: Thanks. I have to go to FilmFridayz and deal with Scott now. Eliza: What do you mean? Moon: Apparently he has a girlfriend now. Eliza: I thought he was gay? Moon: He was questioning, but he can’t put her through that if he really wants a guy. Eliza: Well good luck with that! Moon: I’ll need it… Main Plot: Scott (At FilmFridayz, Danielle is talking to Harley and Scott) Danielle: Seriously, you need to stay with this group. Both of you. Harley: Aw, thanks. You’re so sweet. Danielle: No, you guys are so sweet. Cutest couple ever! Scott: Thanks, Danielle. Moon: Danielle, may I take Scott for a moment? Danielle: Why indeed. (Moon grabs Scott and pulls him into the hallway) Scott: Something wrong? Moon: What the hell are you doing?! Scott: Talking to Danielle? Moon: No, with Harley. You’re dating her? Scott: Yeah, isn’t it awesome! Moon: No, actually it’s the complete opposite of awesome. Scott: Why? I mean I know we just met like an hour ago, but still she’s awesome. Moon: Does she know that five hours ago you had feelings for guys? Scott: No… Moon: Are you planning on telling her that? Scott: No, why should I? Moon: Because she has a right to know. How awful would she feel if you randomly start liking a guy and dump her for him? Scott: All I said was that I liked guys, I never said I would date one. Moon: Why wouldn’t you if that makes you happy? Scott: Could you imagine what people would say? I’m not prepared to deal with that, plus what if my parents found out? Moon: Then they would love you anyway because you’re their son. Listen, just please tell Harley that you’re at least interested in guys just so it isn’t a shock later on. Scott: No, I finally have a relationship and I’m not going to ruin it after an hour. Moon: Scott- Scott: I run my own life, thanks Moon. (Scott storms back into the room and Moon sighs) Third Plot: Jamie/Julia (In the room, Jamie is sitting alone in the corner and Jeremy walks up to her) Jamie: What’s the video this week, head man? Jeremy: That’s not important right now. Jamie: Oh really? Last time I checked, without a video there is no FilmFridayz. Jeremy: Can we be serious for a second, Jamie? Jamie: Uh…sure. Jeremy: Listen, I know that you found out about me and Julia and I’m sorry for what I made you feel. Jamie: It’s fine. I don’t own you Jeremy. Jeremy: Yeah, but I want you to know that I want you and only you. What me and Julia had was because we’re horny teenagers and we had one moment of sparks. What I feel with you…it’s much more than that. Jamie: Really? Jeremy: Yes, it’s like fireworks go off in my chest whenever I see you. I feel all tingly and get super tense. Jamie: That’s how I feel right now… Jeremy: I know, so will you give me a chance? Jamie: I…yes I will. But we have to take things slow. We can’t start dating until we spend more time together. Jeremy: Alright, when do we start? Jamie: Right now. This video, whatever it is, we’re going to have a scene together. Jeremy; Sounds perfect… Sadie: Jeremy, want to help me get some ideas? Jeremy: Duty calls…but me, you, this video, twenty minutes, okay? Jamie: Go brainstorm, dork. (Jeremy laughs and walks off, Jamie smiles and Julia gives her a thumbs up) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is walking up to Blake’ doorstep) Eliza: You can do this, just say I can’t date a druggee and rip off the bandage. (She knocks on the door hesitantly and Blake opens it seconds later) Blake: Eliza, oh my god! (Blake grabs her and hugs her hard, starting to sob) Blake: I thought you would never want to see me ever again! Eliza: Blake, there’s something I need to tell you. Blake: First, I just need to say that all I’ve been doing is crying since I left school, I can’t stop thinking about you and what I did and I’m sorry. I’ll stop everything, just to get you back! Eliza: Blake… Blake: Please, tell me you’ll forgive me! Eliza: I…I forgive you. (Blake hugs her and starts crying again) Blake: Never leave me…please. Eliza: I…I won’t. (Eliza looks confused and hugs back, softly) Main Plot: Scott (Scott walks in his house and is greeted by his mom) Mrs. Taylor: How was FilmFridayz? Scott: It was pretty good. Mrs. Taylor: I’m so glad! Scott: I got a girlfriend today… Mrs. Taylor: Really? That’s so amazing to hear, you have no idea! Scott: Really? Mrs. Taylor: Your father was convinced you liked boys, but I was a bit skeptical. He’ll be so happy to hear this! Scott: Oh…great. Mrs. Taylor: I’m so proud of you… Scott: Thanks? Mrs. Taylor: I’m going to call and tell your father from work! (Mrs. Taylor runs out of the room and Scott drops his stuff) Scott: See Scott…you’re straight…you’re straight… Category:Blog posts